Continuing Onward
by ForTheLoveOfWordsAndTea
Summary: Harry is about to begin his auror training and even though he's certainly qualified for it, many obstacles are in his way. Many meaning the one and only Draco Malfoy. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Harry had been exhausted for nearly his entire existence. Voldemort trying to kill him was the main reason. But now that the Dark Lord had been defeated it was another kind of exhaustion that took up Harry's time. He was mentally exhausted.

There was loads upon loads of hormones, male and female, that demanded his attention. Love letters were being sent to him left, right and center. Harry was practically drowned by owls every morning during breakfast. It had been a year since the fall of Voldemort and he was still receiving marriage proposals. All of which he graciously denied. There was one letter he kept though. Not so much as a love letter, but an apology.

_"Potter, I've tried and tried again to figure out a way to tell you that I'm sorry. I've been a prick and I know it. No need to rub it in, but feel free to if that's going to make you feel better. I'll deny ever apologizing if you corner me in public, but know that I never really hated you so much as envied you. I don't want to be enemies anymore. Perhaps we can become friends, possibly more. I don't know. Yours sincerely, Draco."_

Since the arrival of that letter almost a month ago Harry had been, how the Americans say, shitting bricks! There was so much in that small note to digest that Harry kept it in his cloak pocket at all times just so he could read and reread it over and over again to be sure he understood it. And even when he did read it he could hardly believe what he was reading. He never decided what he should do or say to Draco. Besides he had more pressing matters to deal with. Auror training. It began in less than a week and Harry was currently only just receiving his training schedule from the Ministry, it should have been picked up weeks ago but Harry was too busy thinking about Draco to remeber until Hermione reminded him. Good 'ol Hermione. If it wasn't for her Harry would for sure have been dead since first year.

'Mione had just began her apprenticeship as senior under secretary to the Minister of Magic (Kingsley). It seemed to Harry that Hermione was in her own version of a quidditch match working with Kingsley, he couldn't help but be more than happy for her.

Until her insistent nagging and bossy attitude kicked in.

"I swear Harry both you and Ron seem to be more procrastinatory then ever." Hermione scolded as she riffled through some filings.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word Hermione. " Harry rolled his eyes as he tried to catch some falling paper that his friend lost her grip on.

"I'm just saying that you both start auror training soon and it seems to me that you both are under the impression of already having the job just because of-"

"Don't even go there Hermione!" Ron said coming from the elevator. No doubt coming to see Hermione during her lunch break, like he always does ever since they became a couple. "Harry and I are completely ready for this. We're just trying to enjoy what's left of our down time. After all, we did do a lot of fighting these last past eight years. We've earned it." That being said Harry turned on his heal and left to the elevator as quick as he could. It would only be a matter of seconds before-

"YOU LISTEN TO ME RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! IT WAS MAINLY HARRY THAT DID A LOT OF THAT FIGHTING!- "

Harry was more than glad for the escape from his friends tirade that would no doubt follow him all the way back to Grimwauld place. They had decided once the war was over to live together, and seeing as Harry had a perfectly good home left for him, they all adopted Grimwauld place as their own. True it was once gloomy and full of depressing and horrible memories, but it was time to make some new ones. The place had never been cleaner as it was then when Harry popped into his home. Mrs. Weasley raged an all out cleaning war of her own on Grimwauld place before she allowed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to move in there. And even with them leaving the Burrow Mrs. Weasley stopped by Grimwauld place often.

At the moment though Harry was pleased with the silence of his bedroom. His thoughts wondered from memory to memory of the last decade of his life. Many happy moments but many sad ones as well. And again somehow in his reminiscing those memories led him to the note in his cloak pocket.

Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, and son of two Death Eaters, wanted to be friends. Was it a trap? A very elaborate one if it was. Malfoy was to say the least Harry's archenemy. All through Hogwarts Harry was tormented by Malfoy and his kroonies. Then again...it was school. That was the past. Harry vowed to keep moving forward with his life. And in a way Harry supposed Malfoy had saved Harry's life...kind of indirectly. He recalled the past for just a second when Malfoy could have given Harry up to Bellatrix. Narcissa Malfoy aslo saved Harry's life too. Harry groaned to himself. Whether he liked it or not he owed the Malfoys. Becoming friends with Draco might be a good thing...

When they discover crumple horned snorkacks!

"I actually think she likes yelling at me in public, mate." Ron said leaning against Harry's door.

Harry looked up at his friend, a big grin on his face.

"Hermione, or you?" Harry laughed.

"She is a little more passionate when we snog after a fight. " Ron said sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"You can stop right there. Don't need to know anything else ever again about you and Hermione snogging." Harry made a face. His two best friends smogging...sent Harry's stomach into throw up mode. He was happy for them, but not to the point of needing to know what they did behind closed doors.

"So what's up with you and my sister? She doesn't really come 'round here anymore. Kind of miss her." Ron fiddled with the bed spread. It was an akward subject for him to talk about Ginny and Harry, almost as akward as Harry felt talking about Ron and Hermione.

"She needs to take a break from me. Whatever that means. Needless to say we are no more." Harry shrugged with a slight frown. It had been a strange wake up call to Harry when Ginny first told Harry she was unhappy. They broke up on good terms at least.

"I never thought she'd be the one to dump you. She was so crazy 'bout you in second year on up. Couldn't get the kid to shut up about you. Now she goes and dumps you. I think it's the hero complex. You saved the day and now she moves on."

"Gee, thanks." Harry buried his face into the pillow. He really liked Ginny too. If it was the hero complex her love and affection was all a lie. He mentally shrugged Ginny off. If it was all a lie it would be easier to get over her.

"So, ready for next week?" Ron asked as a way of changing subjects

"Have to be. I've wanted this for quite some time. And I can't stay holed up here for forever." Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"Mum said she was bringing over everyone on Saturday for a party. Says she she's so proud of her boys and girl that she needs to celebrate. Says we all need to come out of this slump." Ron sounded more chipper at the prospect of a party. No doubt it has to do a lot with Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking.

"Yeah, alright. I can do with a party." And it was true. Harry could use some uplifting. Ginny would be there, but he could handle seeing her for just one night.

Ron started walking out the room before he turned atthe door to look over his shoulder at Harry. His face turned a little sour at a thought before saying "Oh, one more thing. Mum invited Malfoy over too."

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's only a day later that I'm putting this chapter up but I got excited with some ideas that I had to jot them down. Soooo, tada! I own no Harry Pktter characters but I do enjoy playing with them. Thanks JKRowling!**

Saturday, unfortunitely, came a lot quicker than Harry wanted. It was like a rock that steadily got heavier and heavier the closer the day drew near. But it wasn't exactly a stable rock. No, Harry coild somehow sensne that behind his emotional dread at the thought of seeing Malfoy, there was some unknown emotion begging for his attention. Too bad the fear kicked it into the back.

Mrs. Weasley was bustling about the down stairs kitchen. Pots and pans were sturing themselves while she chopped, hacked, and mashed with a flury of her wand and knife at anything and everything. Ginny was busy dodging in and out of flying potatoes and plates when Harry went down earlier to see if he could help.

"No no dear. Everything is all under control. Ginny please becareful with that dish, it hasn't set yet." Ginny was trying to balace what looked like a custered in on arm and some unknowing dish in the other that oddly resembled Slytherin green ooze.

Ron must have been right about the hero envy. Ginny was cival and acted like nothing was amiss around Harry.

"She's been stressing me out since Tuesday about this party. Mum thinks I can't cook." She managed to whisper as she passed by with her juggling dishes. Harry hid his laugh and left the kitchen in search for Ron.

Ron just so happen to be digging around in Harry's wardrobe. Clothes were being thrown about the room in a rough manner. A pair of underpants was left dangling from Harry's bedpost, which Harry snatched up lest someone else walk in on Rons quest to destroy the room.

"Digging for anything particular?" Harry whispered sneaking up on his best friend.

Ron stood with a jolt and a yelp of pain from smacking his head on the ridging. Harry had really paid no attention to how tall Ron had grown until that second.

"Yeah. Looking for your black tie. Can't find mine so I came in to knick yours." Ron rubbed his head where he got smarted at. "Hermione insisted that we all be properly dressed for tonight. Says Kingsley will be here with some other important ministry officials and she wants us to make a good impression."

"It's just a dinner party. And the tie is with the others on the hook." Harry started picking up his strewn about clothes and placed them on his bed. "Do we really have to dress up?"

"Yeah! If I have to you have to." Ron said slinging the now found tie around his neck and closed the door as he left Harry to his own devices, mainly cleaning up the mess.

From the floor Harry half heartedly picked out black slacks and a white button up. Wizards robes were for more special occasions then this so Harry decided against them. Simple yet nice worked for him.

The part would start in about half an hour so Harry begrudgingly started to shed his clothing and put on the new ones.

Harry had just gotten done zipping up his slacks when-

"Not exactly the proper greeting I was expecting." a voice drawled at him.

Harry spun round and cracked his neck in the process. There Malfoy was standingin his door way. And bug it all Harry just happened to be gapping at him like a fish half naked in the middle of his room. After shock kicked in Harry's brain and voice decided to as well.

"You could have knocked." Harry glared throwing his shirt on and buttoning it up quickly.

"Well, as I was told by Molly to come and get you I figured you'd already be dressed. When I saw the door closed I did knock. You just never responded. And rather then stay out in the hall pondering if you offed yourself or someone else did I walked in. I never expected you to moon me, Potter." Malfoy finished his most unforgiving speech and sat on Harry's bed looking around. "Rather small" he said.

"We can't all live in manors." Harry shot back. "And I didn't moon you. I just had other things on my mind. You caught me at the wrong moment."

Malfoy made a noise at the back of his throat. A clearly un-Malfoy thing to do.

"Seems like you've changed a bit." Harry murmured.

"A bit." Malfoy agreed silently nodding. "I've had to get used to a lot of things. Mother and I've been placed under some serious restrictions for a year now. Only pre-approved guests can visit us. Both our wands are being monitored. It's almost like having the trace on me all over again. We've even been denied a house elf and a lot of other things. We can't even go into Diagon Alley without prior approval and a guard. It's been quite a year." Harry took a steady look at Malfoy. Indeed there were some prominent circles under hsi eyes, and his demeaning was more layed back. Was the last year so bad for Malfoy that he'd been reduced to an alternate version of himself?

"Since when do you call Mrs. Weasley Molly?" Harry asked changing the gloomy conversation.

"She's been helping out my mother and myself for sometime now. I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned it. She's a good woman for helping us out after, you know, everything." Malfoy shrugged and looked down at the floor.

If Harry wasn't hearing it first hand he wouldn't believe it. Malfoy was praising a Weasley.

"Damn." Harry whispered. Then laughed a little.

"Hard to believe. I know. I've been trying. I thought maybe my letter would have been more of a clue to you that I was. I knew it would be a long shot, but I had to try still. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to be friends. It's been positively murderous only visiting with Pansy. She's a nightmare really." Malfoy laughed a little at a memory. "It's someone to talk to I guess. She hasn't really made over well with the changes so she's been on my case a lot more than usual. Marrying her is another of her favorite subjects. I've refused her so many times and still she keeps at it, taking it in one ear and out the other. It's maddening."

"Women." Harry laughed.

"You're telling me. From what I've heard your woman left you. Hero envy, right? Skeeter wrote this whole two page article about."

"For once Skeeter is right, just fuzzy on the details. It's that damn quill of hers. Thinks for itself. I would like nothing more than to snap it in half." Harry sat down a ways from Malfoy.

"Ha! Even if you did that she's slippery than any snake when it comes to a story. Quill or no quill. You're her prime target. I heard she may be writing some autobiography on you next."

"Not likely. I have some dirt on her for a rainy day. She even thinks about it I'm sending her off to Azkaban!" Both boys laughed at this. It soon died down though and became silence. It didn't feel akward, or as akward as Harry thought it might be.

"I don't mind. Being friends that is. It's convincing the others. I know Mrs. Weasley has no problem, and Hermione is more level headed with any sort of news. Just, be natural around everyone and they'll go along with you." Harry smiled and received one, a sincere, nothing bad behind it, one in return.

"Mum says she wants us down in five minutes or she's going to come up here and drag us down herself." Ron said while leaning against the now more then open all the time door to Harry's room. His arms were crossed. His face unreadable.

"Alright, we're coming." Harry said standing up. Malfoy followed suit and made for the door after Harry.

Before Malfoy took a step out the door Ron stopped him with a hand. "I don't mind being friends. But know this. You've crossed the line loads of times before now and I'm willing to let it go for Harry's sake. This is your final chance though." Ron left Harry and Malfoy in the doorway and made his way downstairs. "Be sure to tell Luna that I warned you about the nargles that flew up here. She'll want the full report I reckon on it." Ron called back.

"Shall we?" Harry said hiding a laugh.

"Alright, but what's a nargle?" The best look of confusion was plastered onto Draco's face.

"You'll find out soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

So I went ahead and wrote the third chapter. I had to! My brain made me do it! I just want to get super close to the climax...possible wrong choice of words. Anyway! Enjoy and please review while knowing that I do not own Harry Potter or anyone of JKRowlings marvelous characters. -

-** Draco's POV  
**

"You'll be coming to the party right? Harry said I could invite anyone I wanted. We're having it at Grimwauld place so if you'd like to come I could send Arthur to get you. I'll be too busy with the preperations and the dinner myself, but he'd be more than happy to." Molly Weasley had to have been on this party kick for weeks now. She had asked Draco since day one, when the idea came to her, about a dozen or so times. Narcissa shot down the idea of going to the party when first asked and Molly didn't push it. But Draco had been wanting to leave the manor and Molly found a way to do it.

"I don't know Molly. Not everyone is going to be too thrilled to see me." Draco said chopping carrots like Molly was showing him.

Cooking was something Draco was learning to do on his own. The last few months Molly was teaching him and Narcissa everything she knew about being 'domestic' as Draco liked to call it. "Magic can only get you so for" Molly said on countless occasions. He supposed she was right. Draco had been so used to having house elves doing things for him that doing anything on his own was like taking an exam he had never studied for. It was difficult, but with Molly Weasleys help he had been getting there slowly but surely. His mother was almost like a duck taking to water at certain things. Doing the wash was a challenge for her, but she got it in the end. Her cooking was just as good as Molly's now. As for everything else Draco couldn't possibly do on his own he used magic. If Molly ever caught him at it though she'd scold him like a child. Her death glares were not to be triffled with.

"Nonsense. Some people may be a little weary, but they'll get over it, won't they? There now. It's settled. You're coming. Besides, how else will anyone know what a nice young man you've become if you don't show them? You need to move on with your life. As does everyone else." Molly said swishing her wand at the stove to get the fire going.

"Yes Molly." Darco said, finally conceding.

Molly had no idea how wrong she could have been the day of the party. Death glares were shot from every direction at him. Ginny Weasley was the first to open her mouth when he walked in the front door.

"What's the pompous ferret doing here? "

"He's here by my invitation Ginerva. And I don't want to here anothet negative word out of your mouth or I'll put a permanent sticking charm on it. And spread the word on that." Molly said appearing fro the kitchen to his rescue. "So you found the manor alright then Arthur? I was worried you had lost your way."

"I'm not really all that befuddled about directions dear." Arthur Weasley said rubbing the back of his neck. "I had to wait for the lad to collect himself. Right nervous he was. Still looks a little green don't you think?"

Molly gave Draco a once over. "Why is it that when the boys come to me they all look peeky?"

"Maybe you just like to feed people?" Arthur laughed.

"Well dinner isn't quite ready yet. I have an idea. Draco dear, run upstairs and fetch Harry for me will you? Ginny and I will take care of the finner. And Arthur go and get Luna please? Xeno isn't coming, but Luna said she would." Molly steered Ginny back into the kitchen and left Draco in the front hall with Arthur.

"Best do as she says. Harry's room is on the third floor. Second door on the left. I'll be back soon." Arthur smiled and walked out the door.

Draco dreaded this, and Molly seemed to have known. A transition between knowing one style life to the next was harder thenit looked. And Draco was the epicenter of it for the moment. Draco made up his mind. He grabbed the rail and walked up the three fights of stakrs to Harry's room.

What if Harry didn't want him to be there? What is he never got Draco's letter? What if Harry didn't want to be friends? Or what if he did? Draco wouldn't kno unlesshe found out. So he tentatively knocked on the second door to the left on the third landing and held is breath.

No answer.

He rapt his knuckles a little harder. Still nothing.

What if Harry wasn't in his room? Or what if he was and was asleep, or dying? Crap! A mental image of a dead Harry Potter in Hagrid's arms pushed forward most unwelcoming. And there it was again, that feeling of dreadand something else bubbling in his gut. The dread and fear pushed it back and Draco lost the battle of his common sense to wait for Harry to open the door.

Draco's mouth went dry when the door swung silently open. The room was small and comfortable enough but what caught his attention instantaneously was Harry himself. Draco happened to catch a quick look of Harry's ass as Harry put his pants on. Clearly Harry hadn't heard Draco enter his room. Which gave Draco plenty of time to compose himself.

Draco swallowed back his shock and something else to his surprise before speaking so Harry wouldn't think he was some sort of creeper.

"Not exactly the proper greeting I was expecting."

Harry su round to face Draco and kf Draco wasn't always the calm cool Slytherin hek ew himself to be deep down he woud have lost his own pants.

As Harry gapped at hi Draco couldn't help but get a good look back. Harry wasn't that bad looking actually. His chest was smooth, and some abs had been visible. Skinny but not super skinny.

Harry must have finally realized he was being starred at because he gave Draco a glare and said "You could have knocked. "

_"Oh Harry, I could have done a lot more." _Draco thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Under more normal circumstances Draco woud have been more than willing to run and flee for the door. But as it were in this parallel universe Draco was enjoying himself. At least the first minute or two after walking downstairs were okay. As promised by Harry, acting naturally worked. Mojority of the party guests were very nice to Draco. Somewhat of that niceness being lighty forced on by Molly's death glares, but nice nevertheless. The party went thusly as soon as Harry and Draco trudged after Ron downstairs.

Molly and Arthur had the whole of the first floor landing open up to all the guests. Which was a good idea considering the amount of people who showed up. in the foyer allown there was standing room only. There was Kingsley talking avidy with Hermione over politics. George was with his new slash old girl friend Katie Bell, and Neville was with them contributing about the latest Quidditch match between Puddlemere United and the HollyHead Harpies. Luna was just as excentric as ever discussing the benefits of Dirigible Plums with a group of people whom Harry had never met. When seeing Harry enter Hermione excused herself from Kingsley and came up to her best friend.

"They're all ministry officials" she whispered avidly. The moment she saw Draco behind Harry her eyes bugged out slightly, but she nodded politely.

"Always a pleasure Gran... I mean Hermione." Draco nodded back.

"Sure it is." Ron chuffed coming to the aid of Hermione, as though she needed it, somehow from across the room where Arthur was with a few of his mates showing off a funny muggle device known as a mobile. "Here's the jist though, it doens't move at all!-"

"No arguments please. I promised Molly, and she promised me as well. I came here for a fresh start. I want to make this work. And as you can see there are too many advanced full wizards here, so even if I did want to start some trouble I would be subdued instantaneously." Draco slumped his shoulders and bit his lip, clearly thinking of some way he could convince everyone that he truely had changed.

"If Molly thinks you've got a sporting chance then I won't argue." Harry said not looking either of his friends in the eye, but at Draco who perked up. "Let's go get some food before Ron does. He's pretty much a vaccuum when he sees food." Harry laughed and gestured Draco to the kitchen.

"What's a vaccuum?" Draco asked, with slight interest.

"So much to learn, and the rest of your life to learn it." Hermione laughed tugging Ron to the kitchen. Harry nodded politely to everyone he passed, and in turn Draco did the same. Nobody else seemed to find that Draco Malfoy was in the house. Probably due to Molly's threat of annihilation if anybody bothered Draco.

Molly had her radio out in the kitchen just for a bit of atmosphere while she handed out a plate to Aberforth.

"I still think you should have told Harry about this a long time ago." Molly was saying with her back turned to the group that had just walked into the kitchen. "A man should know some of his fateespecially after all he's done in earning it a year ago. And Albus should have been the one to tell him in the first place. But seeing as how that's impossible now, it falls upon you Aberforth. So hop to it." Molly turned back round and poked a wooden spoon at Aberforths chest. Only until after she poked Aberforth did Molly notice Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron in the kitchen doorway.

Harry was flabbergasted. And instead of actually holding in his thought he let it out. "What now? Why me? Have I not done enough?"

"Harry, dear, I didn't know you were standing there." Molly was just as surprised at being overheard as Harry was hearing her.

"I think I'll cme back later for some food." Ron said pulling Hermione away and trying to decide if he should pull Draco with him. Draco made his own decision and started to back away slowly from the kitchen with the other two.

"You better stay here Malfoy. This involves you too."

If Draco wasn't already soo pale, he probably would have been after being addressed by Aberforth. No news that involved him and Harry could have been good news.

"Close the door. I can't have the others hearing this." Molly said to Draco.

After the door was shut securily Draco took a seat on a discarded stool, and Harry sat next to him.

Molly starred at Aberforth, her eyes trying to egg the older man into speaking. Harry and Draco just wanted to hear whatever it was and get it over with.

"Oh alright. I'll just spill it. You're both connected through magic. And your fates are intertwined. And you're both doomed to well...be together." Aberforth grabbed a mug of butterbeer and downed it as though it were firewhiskey.

Draco closed his eyes in understood horror, and that's when the feeling, the one hidden behind his dread of seeing Harry broke free, and he finally understood what it was.

Harry just couldn't wrap his ears around what Ab had said. Two male wizads couldn't be together, like together together, could they? Harry had heard of this sort of thing beforback when he was with the Dursley's, but he never really thought about it being in the wizarding community. He wasn't against anything of the sort, but he just never expected...

And then it hit him. That feeling he had had ealier when reading and thinking about Draco's letter that he couldn't quite understand at the time. Some part of him knew. He couldn't know for sure then, but at the same time he did. Now he understood it.

Both Harry and Draco sat silently side by side looking down at their hands. Quietly contimplating their thoughts and feelings.

Finally after a long time of silence, Draco was the first to speak.

"I knew."

"Me too." Said Harry.

Both turned to look at the other, and smiled softly.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Ron was standing outside the kitchen door pressing his ear against it to get a better listen.

"Don't bother. If your mum wanted us to know she would have let us stay. It must be something super serious." Herminone began her pacing and started thinking out loud. "Good Lord what if Voldemort cme back? Or what if Draco and Harry are hooked up into another prophecy that involves defeating another Dark Lord or something? What if they have to find soomething Dumbledore left behind for them and go on some long dangerous journey together? Or what if-"

"Will you shush! I'm trying to hear." Ron pressed himself a little harder to the door.

"She preturbed it Ronald." Hermione said crossly.

"Damn. She did. Fine. But Harry'll tell us, right? He tells us everything." Ron reasoned.

"Well, everyone is entitled to his or her secrets, and I think Harry having a few of his own should be okay. If it were dangerous he'd tell us but in his own good time. You know how thick he can be when it comes to his own safety."

"Thanks 'Mione. Loads of faith." Harry said appearing from the kitchen with Draco in tow.

"Truth hurts. Now tell us what went on? What's the big secret?" Ron pressed.

"You lot just clear on out and leave Draco and Harry be. They'll tell everyone when they're ready. Now don't go putting the party to waste and get to mingling. And if you find Ginny tell her to come and help me get the goblets ready. Arthur and I want to make a toast to you all and I can't pass them out on my own." Molly was scrabbling the now quadro from the doorway and hustled them to the Black tree room.

Luna must have finished her lecture on dirigible plums because she was dancing oddly about. Her hair was flying in all directions as she spun on her toes then did some weird stepping motion resembling that of an Irish dancer with a leg injury. There was a wide space made for her becasue some Ministry officials thought it best to not go anywhere near Luna's odd movements. Lee Jordan, who was appointed the new Head of the Department of Magical Games recently, was eyeing her from across the room.

"You're drooling. Don't let Neville catch you looking at Luna like that. He'll flip." Harry said coming up beside Lee.

"I am not drooling. I'm thinking." Lee defended himself poorly and turned a slight shade red.

"Major drool line on your chin there Jordan." Draco said and nodded in Lees direction.

Lee did a quick check of himself and whipped his chin. "Can't really help it, can I? Nevilles even admits to being charmed by her looks sometimes." Lee mumbled off until he was nearly whispering by the end of his sentence.

Luna by now was hopping her way into their direction. Harry, Lee and Draco remained silent as she pirouetted on her left foot and landed gracefully in front of Lee.

"As sweet as yours and Neville's admitions are, I still think their slight exaggerations." Luna patted Lee on the top of his head as if he were a pet of hers and twirled away in a whirl of blonde hair.

Draco put a hand over his mouth to stiffle his laughter, but his body shook with the effort of what would only be a roar of uncontrollable laughter if let out. Harry turned to Lee grinning apologetically. And Lee was so flabergasted that Luna could hear him from across the room he looked ready to throw up. Harry noticed quickly, tapped Lee on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of the first floor bathroom. Lee needed no other gesture before taking off.

"Poor Jordan. Turned down by Looney Lovegood!" Draco leaned into Harry's shoulder and laughed.

It was a real laugh too. Something that Draco didn't really know he had bottled away. With his father being a Death Eater and Voldemort being in his home during the war laughter, breathless laughter was something Draco had forgotten. But not then. He just wheezed out every once of pent up laugh that he had. Harry joined in the laugh because he really couldn't help it. It was infectious.

Everyone in the room had starred at the outburst from the two young men. Soon everyone was either smiling or joining in the laugh for just the sake of feeling good.

"I'm glad to see all of you in such a good mood. It's time for the toasts!" Mrs. Weasley called out walking about the room with a tray of goblets with Ginny in tow.

Ginny pased by Harry and he took his butter beer sneaking a sip. Ginny completely ignored Draco so Harry leaned over and grabbed another when Ginny turned her back to hand Luna her drink.

"Cheers much?" Draco scowled accepting his goblet. It was something Harry was used to seeing. It made him smile a little to know that some part of the old Drado still remained.

"She'll come 'round. All a matter of patience and time." Harry stole another small sip.

"Attention everyone. It's a pleasure to have you all here tonight. Thanks to Harry for opening up his home for such an occasion." Mr. Weasley began with the toasts. "As children grow up we realize what a bunch of trouble makers they are. But none so troublesome as the young men and woman we celebrate tonight." A small applause and chuckles passed through the room.

"It's been more then challenging theses last few years. Not only for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Neville. But for all of us." Mrs. Weasley continued on. "It is a woneerful thing to be standing here with them all today. To actually celebrate something so grand as to be adults is a milestone all parents can ask for. My children are beyond their years and deserve every happiness that comes. And I love them all." By the end Molly Weasley was crying tears of joy, all silently falling onto the dark wood floor.

Arthur draped an arm over his wifes shoulder and whispered something to which she nodded in agreement to. "I believe that why my Molly is trying to get to is how proud we are of our children. To George. To Ginny. To Ron. To Hermione. To Harry. To Draco. To Neville. To Luna. To those we have lost. And to all of our extended family. We honor you." Mr. Weasley nodded to each of those he named in turn. By the end everyone was in tears and slight smiles, and clapping at the Weasley's beautiful speech.

"I would like to add to that!" Neville said popping up next to Mr. Weasley. "Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak!" With that the toasts were completed and the goblets practically drained of all butter beer, warming everyone up right to their toes.

Right then and there is when Draco flicked a lumos to an all out war. He should really have thought it through, that way he could have talked himself out of doing it. But no, he let his impulse just take the lead and Hell itself broke loose afterwards in an onslot of red hair and hexes.

Draco grabbed Harry and kissed him. And when he moved back realizing what he had done, a smile playing on his and Harry's face, Ginny Weasley may have been Lord Voldemort come back in that instant.


	5. Chapter 5

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Ginny screamed dropping her tray, and slashing her wand through the air faster then a blink of an eye.

Before Harry could react and block Draco from an spells Draco was already on the ground writhing in pain. Another flash of red light came whizzing by Harry and hit Draco on the shoulder. Blood spattered from the wound splattering on the floor and across the hem of robes.

There was yelling surrounding Harry and Draco. Harry clutched at Draco and held him close to his body protecting him from anything else that Ginny could throw. But he needent have worried. The ministy officials had Ginny moved to another room.

Draco lay on the floor gasping for air and hardly moving while he bled profusely. Harry realized what Ginny had done, the very same thing that Harry did back in his sixth year. Sectumpsempra. It was like a freezing spell hit Harry. He didn't know what to do just like last time. But there was no Snape around to help fix what was done.

Draco sensed Harry's tension and grabbed his hand squeezing with as much effort as he could muster. That pulled Harry out of his stupor. He acted quickly from there retrieving his wand form his holster (a handy gift from Hermione) and thought about exactly what he wanted. He wanted Draco healed but he didn't know how to do it. So he mimicked what he saw Snape do years ago and waved his wand back and forth over Draco just thinking "heal, heal, please heal" over and over.

Everyone still left in the room was watching avidly. Of course all the ministry officials and members of the Order had known how to help Draco but at the same time they were so curious as to how Harry would handle the situation. They never expected to see Harry actually healing Draco.

A swirling sort of power could be felt throughout the room as Harry consentrated harder and harder. The blood surrounding Draco was dissipating and being reabsorbed into his body. The lashes were healing near seamlessly and Draco's breathing was slowing and becoming more steady.

"You're pretty good at this." Draco said taking a breath.

"Shhh, healing here." Harry smiled a little, then continued to concentrate.

"You know this sucks right. First you, then the Ginny one. It's getting old." Draco chuckled.

"As I remember it you were trying to hurt me that time."

"And I was kissing you this time. Will I never learn." Dracos eyes started to shut. "Getting kind of tired."

"It's okay. Just rest. Ron will you help me?" Harry said completing his work and standing up. "Let's get him upstairs to my room. He can sleep in there til he's up to moving around."

Mrs. Wealey reacted from there and told everyone to continue to enjoy the party. "I have to deal with my daughter."

"She's in the kitchen, Molly." Kingsley said following after her.

Ron and Harry lifted Draco with ease, he didn't weigh very much Harry observed. That's what a war can do to some people I guess.

"You think Ginny could have killed him?" Ron asked once they made it to the first floor landing.

"Don't know. Maybe. I've never seen her so angry before."

"I have. Bat Boogey Hex." Draco whispered.

"Oh yeah. I nearly forgot. She put that one on you real good." Ron laughed.

"I'm going to assume this is coming from someone who hasn't been on the receiving end." Draco mumbled.

"Wrong there mate. I grew up with her. She's just as vicious to me as anyone else when she's mad."

"Good to know."

Harry laughed and kicked his door open as they reached it. "You can rest here for a bit. You haven't eaten so I'll bring up some food in a while." They laid Draco down on the bed and pulled up the blanket.

"Thank you." Draco said and dozed off.

"You think he'll be alright?" Ron asked, actually showing concern which could only mean he was warming up to the idea of having Draco around.

"He'll be fine. Let's let him rest. Your mum is probably going crazy on Ginny right now and I want a shot too." Harry grumbled. Harry closed his bedroom door, leaving a slight crack to let the hallway light shine in. That sliver of light shone on Draco's pale face. Hatry caught thatlast glimpse of Draco before heading down stairs and thought of the kiss that occured minutes ago. It was nice and full of something Harry could only describe of as love.

He had felt that way once before for Ginny, when a single kiss could hold so much. But now it was different. Harry wanted to hurt Ginny for hurting Draco. His Draco.

"Of all the things I have ever taught you Ginerva Weasley, you still haven't learnt a thing. That was completely and utterly out of hand. He came here against his own judgement and I thought my family would be more welcoming. But you decided to attack him with no provocation."

''He kissed Harry. Harry and I belong together , not that spoiled Son of a Death Eater. He wanted to kill Harry long ago , who's to say he won't try again?" Ginny looked like a mad woman when Harry walked into the kitchen.

"You're wrong ya know. Draco saved my life. And so did his mum. I think it best that you hear it from me that if you ever touch Draco again I will see to it that you're put into Azkaban for the rest of your existence. Do you understand me? We had our time Ginny. I had a war to fight, and you only wanted to be with me because of the fame of my name. Now that Draco and I have a shot, you want to mess up whatever happiness I can have because of some mental claim you think you have on me. It's just that though, absolutely mental. I want nothing more to do with you. And I want you to leave my house, now." Harry's voice remained steady as did his face as he spoke to Ginny from the kitchen doorway. "Will you do me a favor Mrs. Weasly? Draco isn't up to eating just yet, so couldyou put a plate aside for him for later?" Harry asked trying his best not to look at Ginny who was silently seathing with anger naext to her mother.

"Of course Harry. I'll have your father take you home Ginny. Ron, do me a favor and hand out some food to everyone with Kinglsey. That man looked utterly confused on what to do when I put a tray in his hands. Come along Ginny." Mrs. Weasley was doing her best to gesture Ginny out of the kitchen while trying to sustain normality.

"So you seriously want to give it a go with Malfoy?" Ron asked once the Weasley women left.

"That's if he does. I don't want to push him. But I was thinking about it on the way upstairs. It's a bit confusing us being both blokes, and only realizing our fates intertwined today...-" Harry was ringing his hands while talking thinking and figuring out on what to say about what was on his mind.

"Whoa! You lost me on the fate part. Is that what mum and Aberforth were talking to you both about?" Ron was nowhere near Hermione so he wasn't afraid to ask.

"Yeah. A bit. They really only understand what Dumbledore told them. We have to work the rest out for ourselves." Harry leaned into the counter and put his head between his hands.

"At least you got Voldemort out of the way to figure it out. No more Dark Lords to distract you." Ron clapped Harry on the back then left with a tray to find Kingsley. He agreed with Hermione on some levels. Some people ought to have their secrets, but to the extent of where best mates are concerned is where it ended. And now that Ron knew what was going on a little more, he'd try his best to make sure his mate had his full support. Even if it meant leaving his friend to his own thoughts.

"I'm in Harry's bedroom again. I'm laying down on Harry's bed. Under his blanket. Correction under Harry's blanket that smells like him." Draco took a long inhale through his nose of the blanket he was tucked into. It indeed smelled like how Draco imagined Harry might smell. Fresh air, treacle tart, and possibly broom polish.

"Just kill me now. I'm sniffing Harry freakin' Potter's blanket. How far have I come?" Draco said out loud trying to sit up and groaning in pain.

"I hope they smelled nice and clean." Harry laughed pushing the door open. He had been standing outside the door just watching Draco sleep.

"Laundry fresh." Draco groaned out avoiding Harry's eye and playing off what just happened.

"Do you want some food? Molly saved a plate. It could perk you right up." Harry offered watching Draco stuggle a bit to put his shoe on.

"So long as the Ginny one doesn't bring it to me or go near it, sure. Don't fancy getting poisoned after all that." Draco clutched at his ribcage clearly not in any state to be tying his shoe.

"Don't bother putting your shoes on. Just rest and I'll be back in a bit. Bask in the laundry fresh sheets." Harry finished, smiling at making Draco squirm a little.

Before Harry had a chance to leave Draco was up and at the door. And before Harry could ask "what?" Draco had wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, and buried his face into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered very low that Harry almost didn't catch it.

"For what?" Harry asked feeling very comfortable in Draco's arms, enough so that he put his own arms around the blonde boy and placed his head on his shoulders.

"You taking care of me again. I didn't deserve it last time and I didnt't deserve it this time either." came the muffled reply.

"I think you deserved my help. That kiss...it was wonderful to be honest." Harry smiled. "Shame it didn't last long though." Harry let his lips graze Draco's exposed next skin just barely. Draco stiffened but relaxed again. "You're worth so much Draco, you just need to realize it." Harry kissed Draco's neck, then released the blonde.

"I'll be back. I'll bring some treacle tart for us to share." Harry smiled and gently nudged Draco back in the direction of the bed.

Draco sat down with a soft thump. "That Potter, he'll be the death of me." Draco splayed out onto the bed and wrapped himself up tight in the laundry fresh scent of Harry James Potter.


End file.
